SYOC
by xx-thetruemrsmalfoy-xx
Summary: Submit a Character! OPEN until Feb. 15th! Many positions to fill! Looking for demigods AND mortals!
1. Chapter 1

**SYOC**

Title: Persuasion of Atropos

Summary: Atropos is one of the fates, the one with the shears, who cuts the string of life, the one who's mind cannot be changed. When Kronos curses Percy, she is bound to carry the curse through and cut the string his life. It is up to Nico to gather a team of Demigods to find the lair of the Fates and convince Atropos to not cut the hero's string.

So here's the deal. I need a team of Demigods that Nico will be leading. He will fall in love with one of them. But I need more than just girls-I need guys too. Here's the list of main characters I need:

Child of Zeus

Child of Poseidon

Child of Athena

Child of Aphrodite

Child of Ares

Child of Dionysus-**Taken: Asha Singh**

Child of Demeter

Child of Hermes

Child of Apollo

Child of Hephaestus

Hunter of Artemis

Priestess of Hecate

Priestess of Hera

Child of Nemesis

Child of Isis

Child of Nike

**-Basic-**

**Full name:**

**Age(16-18):**

**Birthday:**

**Hometown:**

**Human Parent:**

**Godly parent:**

**Nationality:**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height/Body build:**

**Skin color:**

**Scars/piercings/birthmark/tattoos:**

**Other:**

**-Clothing/Accessories-**

**Camp clothing:**

**Everyday clothing:**

**Jewelry:**

**Make up:**

**-Godly side-**

**Powers:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Disguised as:**

**Strenghts:**

**Weaknesses:**

**-Personal-**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Romance? With whom?:**

**Anything I forgot:**

Here's my character:

**Full name: Asha Vandana Singh**

**Age(16-18): 17**

**Birthday: 10/31**

**Hometown: New Delhi, Delhi, India**

**Human Parent: Sanika Singh**

**Godly parent: Dionysus**

**Nationality: Indian**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair: Black, straight to shoulders, then curls to her waist**

**Eyes: dark dark brown**

**Height/Body build: petite, curvy, 5'5"**

**Skin color: dark mocha**

**Scars/piercings/birthmark/tattoos: Nose piercing, ear piercings, doesn't have a permanent tattoo but wears henna tattoos going from the tips of her fingers to her elbows, she has a scar that curves under her breast and goes up her back to her shoulder from where she was struck multiple times by a whip**

**Other:**

**-Clothing/Accessories-**

**Camp clothing: skinny jeans and a purple camp t shirt, boots **

**Everyday clothing: black skinny jeans, tight purple tank top, black trench coat and black boots.**

**Jewelry: a amethyst stud in the nose, a pair of gold earrings in the shape of grapes an one extra small golden hoop for her left ear**

**Make up: wears dark purple eyeliner and lip gloss**

**-Godly side-**

**Powers: can call up vines and can make people go crazy**

**Weapon(s): double swords and a whip**

**Disguised as: the double swords are disguised as two hair pins she uses to keep her hair in a bun, and the whip coils around her wrist as a bracelet**

**Strenghts: She is good at evasive, fighting style, and is ruthless on the battle field. She is very strategic and uses all sorts of dirty tricks to win if necessary**

**Weaknesses: she's not physically strong**

**-Personal-**

**Personality: She's a party girl, very carefree and has few things she feels intense about. She loves to dance. Dancing and fighting are the only things that she becomes intense and focused on. She likes to flirt and is a bit of a show off. People either really like her or hate her. She's intelligent but doesn't apply herself. She's an all or nothing kind of girl and just likes to have fun.**

**Likes: Movies, coke, dancing, fighting**

**Dislikes: healthy food, studying, airheads**

**Friends: Nico, children of Poseidon and Zeus, Priestess of Hecate and Children of Hermes, also friends with Hunter of Artemis and Children of Apollo**

**Enemies: Doesn't like kids of Demeter cause their so uptight, or kids of Athena for the same reason. She thinks children of Ares are annoying and same for children of Aphrodite**

**Romance? With whom?: She likes to flirt with anyone, but no one has caught her interest yet.**

**Anything I forgot: nope**

Let the submitting begin-just remember no Mary Sues or Gary Stus!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I got some great characters, so thank you for submitting. There are a few characters who I liked but there are certain changes I'd like to make so that I can use them-please PM me if your character is in this list! Also, it is time to decide on romances! I know several people want Nico to be with their characters, but I'd like a second choice, because obviously only one will end up with Nico. So read through and see if you are interested in having your character with another person!**

Child of Zeus: **Juliet Travers (16)- She is blind, and outgoing inside, but is painfully shy in unfamiliar situations. *Romance open!**

Child of Poseidon: **Alexander Theseus Jacobs (17) – He is really nice and charismatic, and is also a vegan. *Romance: currently dating a mortal who can see through Mist named Alexis***

Child of Athena: **Francis Royal (15)- He's sensitive and sweet, with a sad past and is somewhat brooding. *Romance open!**

Child of Aphrodite: **Melody Sierra Gianni (17)- She's bubbly, friendly and loyal. *Romance open!**

Child of Ares: **Tabitha Jones (16) [She isn't a Hunter]- She is a bit of a scatterbrain, has a fear of technology, but is very protective of her friends. *Romance open!**

Child of Dionysus-**Asha Singh (17)- She enjoys partying, and is a bit of a flirt (She doesn't mean anything by it though) and is an all or nothing kind of girl. *Romance open!**

Child of Demeter: **Ezra Blake (16)- He is hardworking, a good listener, and street smart. *Romance open!**

Child of Hermes: **Margaret Jones (16)- She is a prankster, and quirky, but beware, she holds grudges! *Romance open!**

Child of Apollo: **Diego Alvarez(17)- He is a loner, but on the inside is a funny, loving, adventurous guy! *Romance open!**

Child of Hephaestus: **Madison Smith (16)- She is loud and tomboyish, and totally random. *Romance open!**

Hunter of Artemis: **Kaemis (Karla Michelle Torres) (18)-She is sensitive to the emotions of others, charming and caring. *Romance: n/a but if anyone is interested in her as a crush…**

Priestess of Hestia:** McKenna Roa- She's brave, confident, and funny, but secretive at the same time. *Romance open!**

Priestess of Hecate: **Antonia Masden (17)- A mortal who became a priestess of Hecate, She is an introvert, and calm and enjoys studying people. *Romance open!**

Priestess of Hera: **Helena Emilia Dragomier (16)- She can be blunt, and stubborn, is very neat and oraganized, and is a one man girl. *Romance open!**

Child of Nemesis:** Ajax Stone (16)- He is nice, and somewhat mischievous, and is quite the hottie. *Romance open!**

Child of Iris: **Isaac Marth (17)- He likes being crowds, but gets nervous around girls, an isn't always the smoothest. *Romance open**

Child of Nike: **Jenna Stepp (16) She is very competitive and determined, and can be funny and friendly once you get to know her. *Romance open!**

**For the Romance- Please leave me your top 3 choices (other than Nico)! Thanks! (Also, age isn't a big deal-I may change some character ages slightly so they aren't too far apart, so pick your romance based on personality!) Also, Asha Singh (my character) is one of the mains, and I plan to give her a slow romance where she has someone she is friends with (the type you argue with all the time) and teasingly flirts with-please let me know if you are interested in a romance with her.**

**I won't post the romances-you'll see them develop in the story itself.**

**Characters I'd like but might need changes:**

**Isaac Marth**

**Please PM me in the next week-I'd like to make a few changes with your permission.**

**Thank you everyone who submitted-I hope you still read the story even if your character wasn't chosen!**

**Let the love begin! And Happy Belated Valentine's Day!**

**P.S. First Chapter is officially up!**


End file.
